


Rich, enticingly charming

by Kankritically



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, No SQUIP, Non-Abusive, i dont know, i love jeremy, i love jeremy x rich, jake is richs like teacher, lol fuck u squip, maybe smut, my boyfriend is my rich sooo, please tell me if u like it, plz commeny, prince jeremy, rich is a knight, rich x jeremy, royal au, theyre cute man, uhmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankritically/pseuds/Kankritically
Summary: (WILL NOT UPDATE)long long ago, there was a kingdom, where a prince named Jeremy lived.maybe the prince didn't really like princesses. Or other princes for that matter. Maybe he liked knights. And not just any knight.the knight who goes by, "Rich"





	Rich, enticingly charming

Jeremy had a thing for somebody. Well not just a thing, a huge thing. The huge thing was in fact, an Amative sight for one particular knight. He didn't even look like a knight, looking as if he were wearing a costume. Nonetheless, Richard had an enticing charm about him.

 

Maybe it was the way he smiled whenever Jeremy would walk by, or the way he looked during training, he always seemed confident. Jeremy had always been allowed to be out in his garden, which was great for him, there was a good view of Richard and his friend Jake. He always had a thirst to go and disobey his father, even for one exchange of words, but he had always been too scared to. Jeremy sighed as he leaned his chin against his cold hand, watching the two knights laugh and horse around.

  
  
  


Jake laughed and dodged the rock that had been thrown his way, “you’re a lame throw!” he boasted. 

 

“Oh shut up!” Rich laughed along. He glanced over and noticed that the prince had been staring, which reminded him a lot of the princes previous behavior. “Maybe we should go.. Say something? I don't know he just seems so lonely” he shrugged and looked at jake. He always was his confirmation for anything, he couldn't for the life of him make an independent decision.

 

Jake looked over at him and chuckled “You want to talk to the prince? Are you mad? Have you checked your coin pouch lately?” he rose an eyebrow. That remark ending up with him getting a nice shove, he would have fought back, but he did agree with Rich. He never saw the boy with people, he was always staring at them, like he wanted to join them. He sighed and shoved Rich forward “Lets go.”

 

Rich laughed and then stopped once they got closer. Jeremy was sitting there, did he even notice they were walking over? Had he really want this? 

 

“Knights.” He said and sat up straight, his face changing to be blank. He was poker facing, trying to seem royal.

“Your highness,” Jake crouched slightly and then grinned at him, “How about we join you? You can't stay cooped up all alone.” he said and nudged Rich, wanting him to say something.

“Oh! Yeah uhm, I kind of noticed you're always alone, so how about we skip rocks or something? Or even just talk?” he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

Jeremy smiled and he swore he almost just jumped into their arms. He nodded and stood up to let them in “What are your names, kind men?” these weren't just knights, they were men, who worked hard to make sure he was safe. They both answered with their names, and jeremy almost melted. He goes by rich, oh heavenly sweet lord he goes by rich.

  
  


It had almost been hours when jeremy had been called for curfew. He sighed happily and stood up. “Thank you jake, thank you rich.” he said and planted a kiss on each of their cheeks, quickly heading up into his section of castle. His face was bright red, maybe they wouldn't question it, since he was a prince.

Rich blinked as he left and brought a hand up to the cheek and smiled a bit. “He's a lot of fun…” he said absentmindedly. 

“Rich, you can't get caught up with this…” he said a bit worriedly. He knew Rich to be reckless and impulsive, but now with the prince? This couldn't be any good. 

  
  


After all, there is no way a prince and a knight can be in love.


End file.
